In personal computer systems as well as in entertainment systems, it is standard practice to couple a video source unit to a display device by means of at least one cable. For example, it is common to couple the main unit of a personal computer or the media box of an entertainment system to a monitor or television-style display screen by means of a Digital Visual Interface (“DVI”) cable.
In these and other similar systems, both the video source unit and the display device must have a power supply. Consequently, the weight, the heat generation characteristics and the expense of a power supply must be accommodated in both the source unit and the display device. Moreover, both of the power supplies require an a/c power cord and therefore contribute to what has already become a cable-management challenge in such systems.